1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle operating device that adjusts the opening degree of a throttle valve of an internal combustion engine (engine), and in particular, relates to a throttle operating device that is suitable for use in a portable work machine having an engine as a driving source.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, throttle operating devices for use in portable work machines having an engine as a driving source have a throttle lever that is rotationally operated by an operator. One end of an inner cable inserted through an outer tube of a throttle cable (Bowden cable) is coupled to the throttle lever, and the other end of the inner cable is coupled to a valve opening and closing member that opens and closes the throttle valve. The throttle operating device is configured so as to adjust the opening degree of the throttle valve via the throttle cable (inner cable) when the throttle lever is rotationally operated by an operator.
The tension of the inner cable is appropriately adjusted as necessary at the time of checking before work, during replacement of the throttle cable, etc. In the related art, the adjustment of the tension of the inner cable has been performed by moving a fixed position of the end of the outer tube on an engine side, that is, the end of the outer tube opposite to a throttle lever side (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-100800).
However, the end of the outer tube on the engine side is arranged apart from the throttle lever, and is arranged inside a cover member that covers the outside of the engine, etc. Additionally, in the adjustment work of the tension of the inner cable, the operator needs to rotationally operate the throttle lever to check the tension of the inner cable. For this reason, in the related art, the adjustment (particularly, fine adjustment) of the tension of the inner cable is not easy, and there is room for improvement in terms of workability.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a throttle operating device capable of more easily adjusting the tension of an inner cable compared to the related art.